Liberator
by AliZoe
Summary: As the different realities of the universe become aware of an impending doom, the Asgard have created a heroine to prevent the looming enemy from their utter destruction. Through the efforts of SGC and the Atlantis Expedition, they help her discover who she is as she prepares for the daunting task at hand. **This story contains original characters, including my own alien race.
1. Chapter 0-Prologue

Liberator

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2014

Prologue

A Million of Me

A small breeze brushed my face, tickling my nose and cheeks. I was breathing steadily as if I had been in a deep and relaxing slumber. In, out. In, out. I opened my weary eyes slowly and squinted. The lights were bright and ominous. Becoming aware of the aches and pains of my body, I began moving my extremities as I sat up straight. I was board-stiff. Cupping half of my face in my right hand, I peered around the facility. I was in some sort of laboratory. The lights were shining from every direction with brilliant hue shades of greens, blues, and yellows. I rubbed my fatigued eyes and yawned widely. I puzzled myself as to where I was, yet, already knew the answer.

A petite being walked up to my bed of some sort. The word suddenly came to me identifying him as Asgard. "Greetings, young one. I see you have awoken. I am reassured by the look on your face that you have many questions. If you will remove your person from the stasis pod, I will show you the facility," he spoke with a distinct calmness. He was a pale peach in color with a small lanky body and a large head. His eyes were big and black that squinted. In all honesty, his being seemed out of proportion, but that also appeared to be natural.

I blinked and looked down at the stasis pod that encased my legs. Placing my hands on either side of the cover, I slid my body further upwards so that my thighs were revealed. During the process, I took a firm look at my hands. The skin on my hands and wrists was very pale, almost corpse-like in appearance with the veins showing through in a pale green color, fading darker to my normal milk chocolate skin tone the higher up my arms it went. My left hand had a gold metal wrapping around the fingers, hand, and wrist with a beautiful shimmer, puncturing my skin with the end of the coil as if if was a part of my arm. My right hand had long claw-like nails and a peculiar mouth like slit in the middle of my palm that stretched from my middle finger to just above my wrist. Curious, I examined the rest of my body. The black leather jacket I was wearing was sleeveless and was short, leaving my stomach revealed. A large X stretched across my entire mid-section above my stomach as if it was sliced into my body. I felt no pain though, which was oddly comforting. The black leather pants I wore fit my legs perfectly and opened up to my bare ankles, feet, and five toes on each foot. My hands went up as I felt my face and hair: full lips, nose, two eyes, eyebrows, ears. My hair was black and shimmered in the light. It was short and parted above my left eye extending down past my chin an inch and wrapping around my head shortening until it rested at the start of my spine. There were two or three long plant like strands that protruded out from underneath my hair and lengthened down my neck and ended just above my shoulder blades. The Asgard watched me intently and repeated, "Come, young one. There is much for you to see. If you will remove your person from the stasis pod, I will answer all your questions."

I nodded my head and slid out of the pod. Slightly surprised at the great height difference, I stood and looked down at him my face ablaze with curiosity. "Who are you?" I asked. My eyes widened, it was the first time I had heard my own voice and it sounded like it matched my person.

"My name is Thor. I will explain on the way. If you will please follow me," he responded. Nodding my head, I walked alongside him. The floor was cold beneath my feet, but it felt rather nice on the achiness of my body.

"Who am I?" I asked trying to find the answer in my mind, but none came.

"You are one of many, and you are all named after human mythology from Earth. You are Ma'at. As your name mythologically implies, you stand for justice, order, law, and balance. It is for these purposes that I have created you." His explanation was captivating as we paused in front of a window that overlooked another laboratory. I gasped and couldn't believe my eyes! Inside the room below were thousands of the same being! They were all asleep in the same type of pod that I woke up in. My eyes adjusted as I saw my reflection in the window. To my great surprise, I looked exactly like the women down there!

"This is me? They are me? I am them?" I rambled in confusion.

"Yes, you are the product of six DNA donors. I created you to complete the purpose of preventing the tragedy that has befallen our reality. It is too late to purge ourselves of the scourge, but we may be able to salvage the other realities from this doom. You are equipped with all the necessary tools to end the chaos before it begins."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" I felt a heaviness on my shoulders as a mantle of responsibility was laid on them. What was all this talk of saving the universe? Realities? DNA donors? Just who was I?

"You are the only hope of the reality that we will send you to. You are their liberator."


	2. Chapter 1-Welcome to Reality

****Author's Note: I've used original Wraith characters from my other fanfic Wraith story "The Chosen One." If you would like to read more about them, you are welcome to :) **Spoiler Alert!** I also have future characters and events that I will reference here that will be in my Wraith fanfic in later chapters. Just so you know...thanks! Enjoy!**

Liberator

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2014

Chapter One

Welcome to Reality

I stood there paralyzed with the explanation that he gave me. "You expect me to save the universe?" I blurted feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, that is the purpose for which you were created. Now, come. There is still much more for you to see and understand," Thor finished as he continued to glide down the corridor. Delaying my pursuit, I took one last glance at my countless counterparts in stasis below. Blinking, I dragged my feet after him. We came to a room that had the appearance of a gathering place for important meetings. With my head hanging low, we entered. Furling my eyebrows, I experienced a change in the varied senses of the room. What I could only describe as my eyes flashing, my cheeks slowly caved in revealing curved, thin, diminutive slits on my face. Shaking slightly at the sensation, I inhaled the myriad levels of chemical imbalances. Although the vivid lightness and bright hues of the room portrayed a professional shade to each of the different personages, their extreme scaled emotions were burning my nose and the slits on my face. Exhaling deeply, my eyes flashed again, forcing the slits to retreat back into my cheeks, leaving my skin smooth once more. Scared of what happened to me, I closed my eyes and cupped my face in my hands.

"It worked," a woman gasped in awe. Glancing up at her with quickened breathing, I felt a familiar connection between us. She was human and "Mother" to me. Her dirty blonde, graying hair lengthened to her shoulders and joined into a braid behind her. She wore a military uniform of sorts that was completely gray with red accents and stars on the sleeves. Her leanness all around was noticeable due to the undoubted stress she surely had recently dealt with. Her eyes were blue and kind as she smiled with distinct exhaustion that only comes from an extended period of time exposed to fatigue. The wrinkles softly stretched on her face as she grinned, outlining her eyes and mouth. She continued to stare at me in amazement.

My gaze went to the other personages of the room. My mind searched for the species of the man standing near the window at the far end of the chamber; he wasn't the human he appeared to be. He peered out into the abyss filled with stars. His thin stature was intimidating as he decorated himself in robes of onyx and scarlet. Pure gold jewelry cascaded down his earlobes and neck as rings of rubies and emeralds populated his fingers. His long, flawless black hair draped behind him, intertwining in small braids. His youthful face and pompous eyes were rigid and cold as if his immaculate, tanned skin did not belong to the being inside. He protruded his jaw to form soft scowled lines around his nose as if everyone else in the room disgusted him. Glancing at me, his eyes flashed white, and I instantly knew what type of being possessed this human form. He was Goa'uld and was "Father" for me. I shivered in his presence in fear I had done something wrong.

Looking away sheepishly, my attention went to the man sitting next to Mother. His skin tone matched my smooth milk chocolate. His hair; black, wavy, and chin length; shimmered blue hues in the light. Pulling a piece of my hair in front of my face, I noted it matched his as well. He wore similar attire to that of Mother except without the stars. I duplicated his pout with my lips as I examined his face. His full lips and black eyes were solemn as he watched me intently. His sizable stature showed tenacity and vitality that must have seen a profuse amount of victorious battles. Squinting my eyes, he had what looked like a gold tattoo on his forehead. It appeared to be of pure gold that was welded into his skin: a circle in the middle with a fancy "U" in the center, and another round outline of the two that didn't connect on the top. My curiosity peaked as I held my hand to my forehead to examine if the same design was present on me. To my slight relief, no gold tainted my skin. An oddness bewildered me as I also affiliated this man as "Father."

Mother smiled as she watched me study myself. She kept quiet as she allowed me to continue my observations. My eyes fell upon the woman on the other side of Mother. She too was "Mother," which further deepened my perplexity. Her petite body was covered in vines and foliage. Her pale skin blended with her lavender, rather patched, organic-looking apparel as her dark brown eyes watched me with tenderness. Her "hair" resembled shrubbery of sorts, like a thick layer of lengthy, aged grass with violet and crimson leaves and branches mingled in. Stretching my hand to the base of my neck, I felt the plant-like hair and realized its interchangeability with hers. Her being emanated wisdom, tolerance, and patience. I felt calm as our eyes met.

The two other humanoid creatures at the head of the table looked far more menacing: one male, one female. They wore elegant, black leather attire, not as gaudy as my Father at the other end of the room, but still highly professional. They were tall as the man stood behind the woman with his hands behind his back, while she sat. Both were young with no signs of real aging present except for the woman's hair. It reached down past the edge of the table in pearly white strands. The man's hair was short and curled in dark brown locks. Their skin was pale, almost white with black veins snaking through underneath. They had sharp angles on their cheek bones and what would normally be their eyebrows, but the lack of hair there formed a skeletal shadow over their intensely green eyes. Their pupils were long and thin that stretched in a vertical line. The slits on their faces were identical to mine that hid themselves not moments before. Their skin on their nostrils lengthened to a point on their cheeks on either side. They radiated properness that made me feel childish. I had no association with them whatsoever; however, there was something in them that lingered familiar, but I didn't know what. I felt out of place in their presence.

Distracted by my human Mother again, she introduced, "My name is Colonel Samantha Carter. I am your human donor. We are four of the six donors to your genetic make-up. I'm sure this is a little overwhelming, but we're here to answer any questions that you may have about yourself. This is Teal'c," she pointed to Father sitting next to her. "He is your Jaffa donor. Lya to my left is your Nox donor. Dex and Jenny over there are the children of your Wraith donor, Alisia, and over there is-"

"I do not need an introduction!" Father Goa'uld spat, his voice deep and magnified. Mother Carter sighed in a patient exasperation as he grimaced at her. His eyes flashed as his attention went back to me. I shrank into myself, staring at the ground as he slowly strut up to me. His gaze had me petrified in my steps. "Look at me!" I blinked as I obediently peered up into his eyes. "Who am I? If you truly are an offspring of mine, you will know your father's designation." I shook my head fearfully, trying to grasp any hidden memories to answer his demand. "Look me in the eyes and tell me who I am!" I jumped and quivered as he grabbed my left hand with the gold coil around it. Looking back up to his piercing gaze, a sudden flash of memories filled my vision. Thor was there. Mother Carter, Father Teal'c, Mother Lya, and the one I assumed was Mother Alisia joined the huddle over my eyes. Pushing his way into view, I saw him! My eyes flashed and brought me back to reality as I knew without a doubt who he was.

"Father Ra," I whispered almost inaudibly. A smug and approving grin spread across his face.

"You are the princess of a God, Ma'at Ra. Come and I shall teach you the highest form of living as a divine Goa'uld," he announced proudly.

"Oh please! You're hardly royalty and are for certain not a God, Ra! We are the ones who had a Queen as a mother!" Jenny intruded with coldness. "You're a nuisance and nothing more than a parasite to the humans with a bloated ego!"

"Indeed," Father Teal'c agreed with a crooked smile.

"Let us calm ourselves," Mother Lya breathed. "We have had this debate before. Let it rest." Father Ra and the Wraith glowered at each other as Thor walked up to me.

"Come, young one, there are still others you must meet before you receive instructions from all of them on how to find equilibrium in your varied DNA." Making eye contact with the Wraith, Thor led the way through the room and to a hallway; the Wraith followed us. Feeling awkward, I was relieved to leave the tension of room.

The walk through the corridors muted my breathing as I felt like everyone could hear my heartbeat. The hair on the back of my neck shot up as the chill in the atmosphere grew. My eyes flashed again revealing the slits on my face. Inhaling deeply, I glanced at the Wraith next to me. "Why do you smell sad?" I asked innocently. My eyes flashed again, retreating the slits.

They delayed their response as their faces grew more somber. Pausing at a forcefield windowed holding cell, we peered inside at the creature within. The Wraith-like resemblance struck me curious. The male form's emerald green skin spread across his lean muscular body with long charcoal-black stained yellow claws on the fingers and toes. Short silver spikes formed a thin line on the top of the head. His facial structure was identical to that of the Wraith. There were long blade-like attachments on the outside of either wrist with similar blades on the end of the slender tail. He sat shirtless on the fluorescent floor pensively with his eyes closed. Piles of what looked like pale skin littered the flooring around him. A grin slowly spread across his face as his eyes shot open. Startled, I hid myself behind Dex. Putting his arm around me, he pushed me to face the creature as he slowly stood and walked up to us. His blood-red irises and black slitted pupils appeared to stare straight through me and sense my terror. Holding my arms close to my chest, I attempted not to quiver, but to no avail. "Awww...you have brought a new friend...this one's different than the others…" his voice sounded like the two growled toned voices of the Wraith, but the sounds lingered in the air after each word like an eerie echo. I swallowed, trying to keep down my intimidation. He whipped his tail from side to side as his smile widened revealing his sharp rigid teeth. "Come inside and play with me…"

"Zio! We know you can hear us! You must fight this!" Jenny exclaimed with emotion.

"Your uncle is not here anymore...I was born in his stead…" his attention went from Jenny back to me. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" Dex nudged my back to continue down the corridor. The creature's gaze followed us with a mocking chuckle in his throat.

Passing another cell, there was another alien inside. This one was comparable to the last except he looked more human than Wraith. Piles of flesh cluttered the floor around him as well. Like the last, no hair covered the head or face of this man with a row of spikes in their place. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he opened his red-slitted eyes and turned his head towards us with a big toothy grin that matched the last creature's. "Why does this new host smell like Mother?" the echoing doubled-toned sound in his voice brought shivers down my spine.

"Stop taunting her, Colonel Sheppard!" Jenny continued. "Keep walking Ma'at." I shuttered as I felt their gazes on the back of my neck. What were those things? "Those used to be exemplary men," she explained as if she read my mind. Glancing at her in surprise, she forced a half smile. "The first was our uncle, and the latter was a leader amongst the humans that once populated the city of Atlantis."

"What happened to them?" I asked as we walked into another room. I followed everyone's gaze to the humans inside. The woman had long barely graying, dirty blonde hair with a thin body. Signs of weariness and aging defined her furled hazel eyes as she worked over the dead female Wraith on the table. She wore the same military uniform as Mother Carter and Father Teal'c except with yellow accents instead of red.

"This is Dr. Jennifer Keller. She was the woman I was named after upon my birth. Dr. Rodney McKay is over there. He is working on your weapon that you will use against your fight with the Glin Zar'ka," Jenny introduced.

"Is that Ma'at?" Dr. McKay asked excitedly. He was shorter than me and was missing his left arm. Definite crows feet surrounded his blue eyes as his thin lips spread into an thrilled smile. His gray hair had receded slightly and messily sat atop his head as if he ran his fingers through it time and time again in a confused contemplation. He wore the same outfit as Dr. Keller. Walking up to me, he shook my hand with vigor. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you awake! It took some time to get all of the DNA for you, but with _my_ help, Thor was able to get the ratios just right for your creation!"

"Have you finished the weapon, Dr. McKay," Thor interrupted.

"Oh, right." He quickly walked back over to his work table. "I've made the modifications she needs to use it...it was difficult due to the encryption codes of the Glin Zar'kan language, but because _I_ am brilliant, I, once again, have achieved the impossible."

Dr. Keller smiled, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "How are you feeling, Ma'at?" she asked as she walked around the front of the table. Bringing the weapon over and handing it to me, Dr. McKay took his place by her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Fine, I guess-"

"That weapon is modified for your DNA only. No other life form can operate it...except, of course, for your other counterparts on this base…" he explained, clearing his throat. Examining, it was medium size and required both hands to hold it. It was black and smooth with green, energy filled cylinders circling the circumference of the barrel. The trigger was retracted and folded up against the body of the weapon. It hummed happily in my hands as if it knew me.

"What do I do with it?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"It's for protecting yourself and the reality you will be sent to. The projectile of that weapon is the only energy powerful enough to penetrate the skin of the Glin Zar'ka. It's interesting how they created the only weapon that could kill them."

"What exactly is a Glin Zar'ka? Are those the things in the holding cells back there?"

"Those are derivatives of them, the bane of the universe!" a deep growly voice proclaimed on the other side of the room. Slowly striding over to us, he was the biggest Wraith I had seen thus far. He paused at the table, that held deceased Wraith woman, and stroked her hair tenderly. There was something off about him. His pale skin was spider-webbed with green veins and his irises were the same deep red as the aliens we previously encountered. My eyes flashed and I could smell his inner torture with my sensory pits.

"Ma'at, meet Wraith Queen Alisia and her Lord and husband, Jason. She was your Wraith donor," Thor presented.

"I don't understand...she's dead!" I exclaimed in confusion.

"She and her Hive are the reason why you have a sixth DNA donor. Their bold sacrifice resulted in her death and the either deaths or mutation of the majority of her Hive."

"How are you feeling, Pai?" Jenny asked Jason. He sighed in sullen exasperation.

"It is getting worse…" he trailed off. Leaning over the gurney, he kissed the forehead of the Queen. I didn't need the slits on my face to sense his anguish. I couldn't help but shed tears on his behalf.

"I'm sorry...what happened?" I asked him, feeling like the whole thing was my fault.

"A residue of you smells like her..." he added.

"A small away team with myself, Ronon, Teyla, and Colonel Sheppard went aboard their Hive ship to infiltrate the mother ship of the Glin Zar'kan Queen," Dr. McKay began explaining. "We managed to get close enough due to the ship's unique Ancient cloaking device. Queen Alisia had developed personal cloaking gadgets that we were able to use to sneak on board. The place was crawling with them! It seemed the closer we got to her, the bigger they were! We were ignorant into thinking that she wouldn't be able to sense us, but somehow, someway, she did!

"I'm positive that she allowed us to extract her blood just to toy with us! What we didn't know at the time was that they've already been to this part of the galaxy before. They disguise themselves and assume the lives of different people on various planets. By doing so, they breed with the population until their undetected DNA is far spread. When she emits a certain pheromone, the dormant DNA activates and instantly takes over the body, making the host mutate fully into them. We didn't know that this was what happened to Ronon...his hollars gave away our position and we were attacked...I blocked their stingers from entering my heart with my left arm. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and the Wraith with us were stung."

"We cut off his arm hoping their venom wouldn't spread, and we were right," Dr. Keller forced a worried smile as she watched Dr. McKay struggle recalling the painful memory. "We saved him from becoming one of them."

"They escaped to our Hive with success, but we were already overrun with them. We were able to eradicate them with their own weapons that we acquired, but not without casualties. My Queen was stung during the process. Since she and Teyla were both female, their bodies were destroyed by the venom...in attempts to revive her, I unintentionally infected myself with their plague. My fate will be the same as Colonel Sheppard and my brother that you passed on the way here," Jason concluded. Looking down, Mother Alisia's tainted body made me shiver. What kind of beings did I have to stand up to? Why were they so invincible? What were their weaknesses? Were all of these personages I had just met _that_ frail? _Did I_ inherit these flaws? "Our defects were made perfect in you. You have the mother Glin Zar'ka's genes in your body to sense and destroy them before they spread in your new reality as they did here. You must not fail them; their fate rests in your hands."


End file.
